


I will always be by your side

by ihaveamillionfandoms



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveamillionfandoms/pseuds/ihaveamillionfandoms
Summary: Some fluff for y'all hockey fans! This is my first work!





	I will always be by your side

Walking into Braden and I's home; I knew instantly something was up when all the lighs were off. So instinctively I begin to look for him when I find him in what I call "The Dark Room" crying in pain.   
"Braden! I whisper loudly  
Knowing he has a migraine. "It hurts so bad. Y/N so bad. Braden chokes inbetween sobs. "Shh, I've got you. It's all gonna be ok. I whisper crawling into bed and embracing him.  
"I took the medicine but it hasn't kicked in yet." He whimpers. 

"Shh, just relax. Getting all worked up isn't gonna help." I whisper stroking his hair.

Soon enough his breathing begins to slow down and I look down and see him peacefully sleeping. I kiss him on the forehead and fall asleep myself.


End file.
